


masks that bind us

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Bellamy and Clarke have a night alone to enjoy themselves</p><p>it gets pretty graphic</p>
            </blockquote>





	masks that bind us

Muffled groans were all that could be heard outside the tent where Bellamy and Clarke were staying for the month. The night was dark and the stars were bright, peace was finally returned to the civilization of the sky people and Clarke was returned to her one true love Bellamy Blake. Upon being reunited, the pair immediately set out on a romantic getaway where they found themselves unable to keep their hands off each other.

Every morning would begin with Clarke sucking Bellamy off until he nearly begged her to stop. He came so much, that was one thing Clarke loved about him. During the afternoons, it was Clarke’s turn to receive pleasure from her boyfriend; though not nearly as long as his other parts of him, Bellamy’s tongue was wet and quick enough to have her grasping at the shaggy hair on top of his head in 2 minutes flat.

Though they loved experimenting with different types of pleasure, tonight they were going with more vanilla sex. One of Clarke’s favorite positions as it granted her full access to grasp onto any part of Bellamy’s chiseled body she wanted. Bellamy himself also enjoyed the intimate nights where he could thoroughly ravage his lover’s wet pussy while also clamping his mouth down onto her neck if he wished to.

“Hurry up, we don’t have all day” Clarke panted, her lips only a breath away from Bellamy’s own as he lowered her down onto the floor of their tent.

Their clothes had quickly been shed and were now scattered across the area surrounding them, leaving Clarke in only her underwear and Bellamy in a pair of tight fitting boxers. She hurriedly crushed her mouth against his as a heated battle for dominance over each other began. Being on top, Bellamy had the upper hand and he forcefully grinded his lower body down into the girl below him. 

Clarke let out a whimper and gripped his hair tighter, digging her fingers into his scalp until he bit down on her bottom lip in retaliation. Pain flashed up where his teeth had momentarily clamped down, but was soothed away when his tongue slid across her lip and further into her mouth.

He pulled back an inch, just far enough to look into Clarke’s eyes before his hands stretched across her back and up towards the clasp of her bra. She could feel every inch of his rigid erection rubbing against her lower areas, driving her crazy. With a twist of his fingers and some shuffling, Clarke’s bra was now thrown across the tent. Not even a second after her breasts were free, Bellamy’s warm mouth latched onto a nipple, swirling his tongue around it in heated strokes. Fueled by the groans vibrating deep in Clarke’s throat, he brought one of his hands down to firmly palm the breast that wasn’t receiving attention.

“Bellamy, you -ah! You gotta hurry up, please.” Clarke grew more and more impatient as time went on, every broad stroke from Bellamy’s tongue against her breast sent shock waves of pleasure straight down to her core.

After thoroughly massaging her nipple with his tongue, Bellamy lifted his head from Clarke’s chest and began fingering with the edge of her underwear. There were only two articles of clothing left before their heated skin could finally slide against each other completely.

“I’m taking this off, Clarke,” Bellamy ran his hands down the girl’s thighs, dragging the thin fabric of her underwear with them. Once they were entirely off her body he grasped onto her thighs and pressed them around his own hips before giving a hard push against her center. “I need to feel you wrapped around my hard cock.”

Taking charge, Clarke quickly slipped her hand down the front of Bellamy’s boxers and wrapped her hand around his engorged dick. Her thumb ran across the very tip and smeared the pre-cum around to prepare it to enter her. Even with the natural lubrication from herself and his dripping member, it would still be a struggle to fit his full length inside of her.

Slowly jerking his thick shaft, Clarke tested him to see how long she could play with his dick before he lost restraint and began to pound into her. His heavy groans filled the air, and his hips gave sharp jerks to gain more friction against her small hands.

Without much warning, Bellamy suddenly took a hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head, using his other hand to rid himself of his boxers and free his throbbing erection. Her eyes were connected with Bellamy’s the whole time, but she could feel the hefty press of his dick against her stomach.

Clarke’s breathing sped up as Bellamy gripped tighter onto her hands that were pinned down, his heavy body pressed down on hers and he glided his free hand down to grip his own shaft. After a few short jerks he pressed the tip of himself against Clarke’s opening, letting a drop of pre-cum slip into her wet center.

“Ready?” A soft moment passed between the two of them, Clarke wiggled her hands free from being restrained and languidly wrapped them around Bellamy’s neck.

She tilted her head to the side and gently tugged on his ear with her teeth, “Fuck me.”

That was all he needed to hear, and Clarke soon found herself being filled with half of his dick from one hard thrust. “Oh fuck! Wait, Bellamy…” She felt a hot flash of pain mixed with pleasure shoot deep inside her with Bellamy’s relentless pushing against her.

“No stopping now, Clarke,” A second sharp thrust of his hips made another inch slide deep inside. She felt impossibly full already, and there was still so much more that needed to fit inside her.

Despite his words, Bellamy gave her a couple moments to adjust to his incredible size, it was steadily growing larger after being incased in the warmth of Clarke’s pussy. She could feel his shaft pulse within her and she unconsciously clenched down around him - Bellamy took that as a signal to resume his furious pounding.

Within a few desperate thrusts, Bellamy felt himself bottom out inside of Clarke. His entire penis was engulfed in the pulsing heat of Clarke, and with every second that passed by he could feel her inner muscles struggle to clamp down on his considerable size.

“I’m going to,” Clarke dug her nails into Bellamy’s skin as her body gave a shudder, “I’m going to come, fuck, fuck!” Her breathy moans fueled his arousal and Bellamy shifted slightly to get a better grip on Clarke’s hips before setting off like a rocket and humping as fast as he could.

“Ahh, shit,” Clarke’s hands shot back to grip against the pillow behind her head. Her back arched off the ground as her full breasts pressed against Bellamy’s sweat-slicked body. “You’re so deep inside me. I can feel everything- Bellamy!”

With her head thrown back and mouth wide open, hair spread across the pillow, Bellamy couldn’t wait to pump her full of his cum. His strong hips continued their powerful pumps against Clarke’s own feminine ones. Bellamy’s thick shaft was splitting her wide apart, her thighs were tightly wound around his waist so he had a better angle to slam the head of his penis against her cervix.

“Princess, loosen up for me…” Bellamy stuttered out, his voice low and gravely. He could feel her clenching down on his erection tightly enough that if she wasn’t moaning so loud he would have thought he was causing her pain. “You’re so tight.” He groaned, pressing his face harder to the side of Clarke’s neck and released a thick spurt of pre-cum deep inside of her.

Her thighs were desperately pushing and pulling Bellamy’s hips in and out, craving the feeling of more cum spraying against her insides. After each thrust a high pitched yelp escaped her throat and her eyes clenched tighter shut. Clarke moved her hands up towards Bellamy’s strong, muscled back and raked her nails down to grasp his firm ass.

“I can’t – you’re too big,” Clarke’s inner walls struggled to clamp down around the dick penetrating her as she orgasmed. “Fuck, I’m coming, go faster!”

Bellamy suddenly reached down to hold onto Clarke’s thighs and ripped them away from his body, shoving them forcefully up towards her own head and locking them around Bellamy’s neck. A load moan was torn from Clarke and her inner walls tightened around the long cock inside of her so hard that it made it difficult for him to move. She could feel him pulsing deep inside of her, the head of his shaft resting harshly against the entrance to her womb. Bellamy continued his brutal pace of pounding down into her, releasing quick groans each time he could feel the tip of himself connect with the deepest part of Clarke.

She felt his ragged breath against the side of her neck before he sunk his teeth down into the flesh there, marking her as his. His impossibly hard dick was almost at its limit, and Clarke herself was already right on the brink of another powerful orgasm. 

“Fuck, you love my hard cock pounding into you, don’t you?” He could feel his balls slapping against her ass after every firm plunge back and forth inside of her. “You want me to shoot my seed deep inside you?”

Clarke loved it when he became so wrapped up in his own pleasure that obscene words fell out of his mouth, and she loved it when the hasty jerk of his hips lost its steady rhythm and instead became an uneven and desperate pace to quickly get him to his own release.

“Go ahead – let go,” She whispered up into him, “Come inside me, fill me up, fuck…”

That was enough to make him lose his control. He maneuvered her legs back down from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, thrusting faster and harder, pushing himself to the limits. With the loudest moan yet, he shoved himself as deep inside of Clarke as he could go and let the first shot of cum paint the walls of her womb.

At the feel of the endless stream of sperm enter her, Clarke let her second orgasm overtake her, clenching and unclenching around his incredible length.

His hips became a blur as he humped into her as fast as he could while shooting his semen deep within her womb. Every violent thrust forward from his thick penis was followed by a spurt of hot semen splashing up into her, filling her up with all of his cum.

“Fuck, take it,” Bellamy growled between forceful thrusts, “Take my cum.”

“Ahhh, shit, Bellamy!” Clarke gave one final cry out before sinking back down into the blankets.

After a few more shallow thrusts to empty himself of his seed, Bellamy relaxed down into the arms of his girlfriend. They were both panting heavily, faces pressed against each other’s neck. Comfortable seconds passed before the silence was broken.

“Don’t pull out, I want to feel you as I fall asleep.” Clarke’s voice was a quiet murmur, as both of them were feeling progressively more tired.

Lulled by the rhythmic sound of Clarke’s breathing, and the gentle fingers running up and down his spine, Bellamy drifted off into sleep. Wrapped up together and feeling utterly surrounded by comfort was the only way either of them could sleep, no matter how intense their lives got, they knew they could always rely on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this started as a joke, i dont even ship bellarke, but things happened and here we are. hope you enjoyed??


End file.
